


Sometimes It Hurts, Sometimes To Much.

by MoriartyIsntDead



Category: Cameron Monaghan - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom, Jerome Valeska - Fandom, Jerome Valeska Fluff
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Hate, Jerome - Freeform, Love, Rejection, Sexual Content, Story, Valeska, jerome valeska - Freeform, minor cheating, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriartyIsntDead/pseuds/MoriartyIsntDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should read this, its actually pretty eye catching.<br/>Lol<br/>Jk<br/>I am trash </p><p>But please, pity me and enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Hurts, Sometimes To Much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Theo Galavan.  
That bastard killed my father,   
That bastard killed my mother,

That   
Fucking   
Bastard, killed my family.

 

I was an assassin working for Oswald Cobblepot, he gives good pay and I'm also engaged to a worker there,   
Victor Zsasz.   
Yes Hes creepy, weird, but oddly charismatic.  
My father always said, 

"Marry someone that would protect you in war."

And I've stuck by that ever since.  
My father was a working man, he was a cop. Wonder what he'd say to his darling princess being an assassin and killing people without as much as a significant sympathetic look.

Oswald had set up a meeting with Mr. Galavan,   
Galavan bring his mad criminals.   
The ones called  
'Maniax'  
So cringe.

 

Fortunately for me there was only two of them. 

"Now, Mr. Cobblepot, I have a... Proposition."

"And that would be?"

"Swapsies. 

"I would like one of your assassins, only for a month or so. Just so I can get my plan into shape. I'll pay a fair amount of money."

"That depends which assassin Mr. Galavan."

Oswald smirked cunningly, knowing how much money he could get for either assassins.

"... Let's see,   
The girl.  
She seems.... Fitting."

He says looking me up and down as if I was raw meat.  
How dare he choose me, does he know me? My hatred? 

The money, that's always a talker.

"Eh, heheh, excuse me sir. You cannot be serious. This girl is too small to hold a gun let alone pull the trigger."

This came from a tall lanky ginger boy.   
What the actual fuck was his problem?

"Oh really?"  
I smirked. 

Within seconds my guns out and I shoot the one standing next to Mr. Galavan, all whilst staring this ginger right in the eyes.

"Have I proven my point or shall I waste another bullet.. Perhaps on you?"

His eyes lit up. He loved the thrill of having a girl so capable of killing. 

"Point proven, please do not point that gun at me.... I'm sorry I haven't learned your name?"

Jerome says charmingly.   
But even the sultry voice couldn't break her expression.

"You'll learn my name when you need it. Ginger."

I look at Oswald, he gestures for me to walk forward to Theo, I do as told.   
After all, I am paid for obedience. 

I stand at Theo's side.  
I'm ready for the newest challenge, and by god am I ready to argue some more with that Ginger.


End file.
